A Spanking for Samantha
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, the title speaks for itself, and in addition, I add a Seddie relationship professor/student. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: There will be an age difference: Samantha has 17 years and Fredward has 31 years.**

 **...**

 **A spanking for Samantha**

Samantha Joy Puckett was 17 and she attended a catholic school several kilometers from the home of her mother.

It was an austere and puritanical academy that had been due to her past behavior, Samantha is now a gifted student with impeccable behavior, she was chair of religious committee which brought together the most distinguished students of the institution. The school accepted only the girls and not much of boys could get in these places.

Most students drank secretly fled, at nightfall and were engaging in carnal acts in the dorms. Samantha denounced and also held far as she could, which was not wanting to stir up hatred of some of her comrades.

One night, Samantha went to the office of her science teacher to get some explanation about a work she had to make two days later.

She walked with measured steps in the hallway that led there, then stopped when she heard the noise. The door was ajar and she cast a discreet glance. She was then completely taken aback by the scene before her. The teacher had the pants at his ankles and held in his hands the blond hair of a student who had his penis between her lips. LeAnn Carter sucking the penis of the teacher without insurance and he did not hesitate to stick his cock in her mouth whispering to suck harder.

Samantha could not stay longer. She fled to the director's office to denounce what she had seen.

 **...**

 **A week later,**

The science teacher, Fredward Seth Benson, always gave his lessons and nothing seemed to have changed.

Samantha thought he had been reprimanded by the director and he had abandoned his deviance. Yet one afternoon, after a class, he asked her to stay after class. He waited until all students have left to close the door behind them and send a stern look at Samantha.

"I heard about your gossip, miss" Fredward said in a tone of rebuke.  
"I" Samantha is cut by her teacher.  
"So I adonnerais to carnal acts with a student in the course of my duties?"  
"Professor, I saw you" she replied.  
"Is this your only evidence, miss Puckett?"  
"I ... yes"  
"What impertinence. Because I have not given you a note that you satisfy. You peddle it by pure revenge."  
"It's wrong" she rebelled "my grades have always been fair, Professor. I denounced you as I saw you in your office that night."  
"You will answer to your lies before a disciplinary board."  
"No! No, all but not that."

Frowning, Fredward looks her with contempt before his eyes did radoucisse gradually.

"I prefer the traditional punishments, miss Puckett. Those that do not involve the direction, nor your mother. What do you think?"  
"Yes, it's a good idea."

He sat on a chair and patted his right thigh dryly.

"Lie down here."  
"W ... why?"  
"A traditional punishment. Hurry up."

Samantha complied. She was unceremoniously placed on the teacher's lap. Her breasts drooped on the thigh of the teacher, her head in the air. The professor lifted her kilt and brought down her panties to her ankles.

"Wh ... what do you do?" she asks worried.  
"Spanking" he said simply.

* * *

Samantha does not have time to think about what he had just said her.

The hand of the teacher fell on her butt violently and a cry of surprise escaped her. The slap was repeated a second time and a third time. Samantha was not particularly hurt, but she felt humiliated and exposed to a man she respected et secretly loved. She waited for the punishment stops, which seemed her particularly long.

The interval between the slaps became longer until he stopped. The teacher's hand caressed then her sore buttocks. Samantha did not dare say anything so that confused her. However, she was a violent start feeling the rough hand of her teacher heading to her lips to caressed them.

"What a little bitch, your pussy is all wet."  
"No, that's wrong," she protested.

Fredward brought his wet fingers cum before Samantha's face before put them on her lips and caressing them more insistently.

Samantha's face was reddened with shame. Professor's thumb landed on her clit he kneaded a little abruptly.

Despite herself, Samantha felt she appreciated his touch. She did not protest when two fingers of the teacher came in her and began a dry back and forth.

"You have criticized me because you were jealous of the whore who sucked my cock, that's it, huh? You little bitch, look like you wet between my fingers, as you groan when I fingering you."

Samantha had not realized she was moaning. She bit her lip once, somehow retaining her screams of pleasure.

At one point, it was stronger than she. The professor pinched her clit between two fingers and she could not help enjoying loudly. Scarcely had she enjoyed she felt her body be lift and unceremoniously put on the teacher's desk. This one took off his pants and promptly of his boxer.

Samantha's eyes lingered long on the teacher's penis she had seen only half the other night. Fredward does not give her time to contemplate it, he thrust his cock in her pussy wet, uttering a grunt of satisfaction.

"Not even virgin, and you who you say so virtuous."

Down in woozy fun, Samantha was not reached by the words of the teacher. She gave a shot of hip checked and corrected to feel the teacher's sex sink deeper into her. Delighted, the teacher put his hands on her hips and gleefully took advantage of her tight and wet pussy of the young woman. He retired himself to cum on her blouse, calling her a slut by covering her of his seed.

He left as soon as he put his pants, leaving the teenager panting and humiliated behind him.


End file.
